Vampires in the Attic
by steponabutterfly
Summary: Mr Smith recognises some Vampire/Alien activity in a rainy town named Bourne. A strange girl get's caught in the middle of it. Can the 2 groups get on while explaining everything to the girl? Rate T to be safe. RRE
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day in Ealing. Luke woke up from a dreamless night, nothing unusual, Rani and Clyde came over for a day that would probably be interrupted by some sort of alien invasion.

But they were happy.

"Sarah Jane, there has been some unusual activity in a small town in the East Midlands a couple of hours away from here." Mr Smith stated.

"Unusual activity? Could you more specific, Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, the living dead give off some strange radiation and I'm picking up signs of this radiation in a small town named Bourne in Lincolnshire, East Midlands." Mr Smith explained. He put a map of the UK on his screen and some tiny little dots could be seen near the Wash.

"Can you zoom in?" Sarah Jane asked, squinting at the picture. Mr Smith picked out the East Midlands, Lincolnshire, Peterborough, Bourne, Bourne Woods which showed signs of 4 living dead radiations wondering around.

"You said undead you mean like, rawr I'm going to eat you?" Clyde asked putting his arms straight out in front of him and walking round with straight legs, looking very funny – Rani laughed, Luke and Sarah Jane were staring at the screen.

"No, Clyde, not zombies, vampires." Mr Smith stated.

"Vampires? Like, I vill drink your blood, young Luke." Clyde joked, pretending to have a large cape and fangs and almost biting Luke's neck before he pushed his face away.

"No, these vampires are very different to what people think vampires are, but before I explain I also have the same wavelength of radiation from Sheffield Airport, roughly 99 minutes away from Bourne." Mr Smith explained.

"Do you think its more vampires?" Luke asked.

"No, I am certain of it. But I think I recognise the vampires, from a UNIT file from the mid 1900s," Mr Smith explained.

"Explain," Sarah Jane prompted.

"There was and possibly still is a group of vampires, the Olympic Coven, 7 vampires, who don't eat meat and try not to be thrown by the cent of human blood, one of them is so immune to it he had been a Doctor for the past few hundred years." Mr Smith explained.

"Hundred?" Rani inquired.

"Vampires remain frozen in the same state as when they were frozen; the leader of the coven is, in truth, about 400 years old but looks in his mid-thirties." Mr Smith stated.

"Ah, ok we have a very old man on our hands." Clyde joked.

"Well the Doctor's older, and how does he look?" Sarah Jane added.

"Anyway, I do not think this Coven is here to cause chaos." Mr Smith concluded.

"We can never be sure, I know the characteristics of Vampires, I almost got killed by one in my travelling days, but they're not lethal, well not as lethal when you have Daleks on hand to blast them to oblivion." Sarah Jane said, having a little conversation with herself.

"Then the Daleks tried to kill you?" Luke suggested, smiling his beautiful smile.

"Yes – but whatever. Mr Smith can you teleport us to Bourne?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Of course Sarah Jane." Mr Smith said.

"Wait, how do we get back?" Rani asked.

"It's an hour and a half away." Clyde added.

"If you use your mobile phones to contact me I can teleport you back here." Mr Smith interrupted.

"Ok, that's sorted. We ready to go?" Sarah Jane asked optimistically.

"Of course." Luke confirmed.

"Sure." Rani said, nonplussed.

"Let's go!" Clyde said enthusiastically. The three kids held on tight to Sarah Jane and they were all taken to Bourne Woods.

They all landed with a thump on their backs.

"Mr Smith's a bit rusty then." Sarah Jane said.

"God this place sure looks boring considering there are vampires around." Clyde stated, sounding a little disappointed.

"There are a few things about vampires you should probably know." Sarah Jane said, lowering her voice considerably.

"What?" Luke inquired, always one to thirst for knowledge.

"Well, their eye colour is crucial; black, they are thirsty and they will feel no guilt for drinking your blood, its there food, red, they've recently drank but that won't stop them either, then there's gold, they won't drink your blood and have no intention to." Sarah Jane started. Clyde's face lit up.

"You mean proper blood drinking?" He smiled.

"Quiet Clyde!" Sarah Jane snapped. "Vampires have really good hearing, they can hear your heartbeat and can also smell your blood, these Vampires will know we're here." Sarah Jane added another fact.

"Great, talking about giving ourselves up." Rani added, in a whisper.

"They won't expect us to know who they are. They like to play with they're food so we might have a chance." Sarah Jane explained.

"So, what, we see vampires, chat for a little bit then run?" Clyde asked, Luke remained quiet; Sarah Jane knew his extraordinary brain was ticking away and he was seeing the very small chance they had of getting out alive.

"No, they'll be right in front of you before you even step one foot in front of you. They have great speed and strength, be very cautious, and no sarcasm Clyde! They can kill you in seconds." Sarah Jane emphasized.

"Anything else?" Rani asked, she was also realised the slimness of ever seeing her parents again.

"I don't think so." Sarah Jane said.

"Look!" Luke exclaimed as quietly as he could.

There was a young girl up ahead being confronted by the four vampires. Every direction she turned a vampire appeared in front of her.

"Keep very, very quiet and back away slowly." Sarah Jane whispered, she knew that the vampires knew she was there, but they hadn't attacked, and they seemed to be paying a lot of attention to the girl.

Backing away, Luke spotted another group of people (most probably vampires) coming from the other direction. 'They can't be the Olympic Coven, Mr Smith said they only just arrived in Sheffield' Luke thought.

He saw them travel at super speed from the far distance to fighting the other vampires in mere second…

…which explained getting from Sheffield to here in minutes.

Sarah Jane continued to lead her friends away from the developing battle. We reached the edge of the forest.

"Shouldn't we do something? That girl could have the blood draining from her veins as we speak?" Luke protested.

"Look, we are defenceless, which is why I'm sending you three home." Sarah Jane said.

"Mum, no," Luke said, feeling tears prick his eyes. He knew intercepting would result in almost certain death – unless the Olympic Coven protect her, which Luke doubted they'd be able to resist the scent of her blood, or anyone's.

"That human girl could be dying, I have to try and help." Sarah Jane pleaded.

"Not without us." Rani stated.

"Rani, you and Clyde both have parents to go back to." Sarah Jane reasoned.

"But if you die I won't have a Mum," Luke whispered, knowing his voice made it evident that he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Luke but I can't send you to your death." Sarah Jane pleaded dramatically.

"You've done it before." Clyde stated.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"Well you have, our lives are at risk most days with what we do." Clyde explained.

"I guess. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sarah Jane asked, reluctantly, she knew she couldn't leave her team behind.

"We're sure." Rani said, sounding a little apprehensive. Luke was composing himself, his tears had not yet spilled. Sarah Jane smiled and led her friends back into the forest. They stood behind trees and watched the battle become more and more aggressive. The girl was lying unconscious on the floor with one of the vampires with his mouth to her arm.

'_I knew that Olympic Coven were bad. Where's the 400 year old Doctor?'_ Luke thought.

The blonde haired man that looked in his mid-thirties stopped sucking the blood from the girls arm. The other vampires had run off and left the coven and the girl alone.

**Luke's POV**

Going on what Mr Smith had said, I thought that the blonde vampire was the Doctor, though I didn't think his thirst was being controlled very well.

After the four murderous vampires had run off at hyper speed, the coven crowded around the girl and the blonde man.

"Stay behind me." Sarah Jane whispered, nervously walking forwards.

One of the other vampires, tall, with golden brown hair stepped forward and whispered something to the blonde. Then the blonde declared;

"Sarah Jane Smith, we are not going to kill you, you can approach without caution." Sarah Jane was scared. How did they know her name?

"Do not be afraid, we can explain, I understand you know what we are?" The golden haired one explained.

"How?" A young blond male looking like he was in pain asked.

"Such danger, such amazing things, saving the planet," A small girl with cropped black hair standing next to the boy in pain said.

"I think you owe us some answers before we explain ourselves." Rani said defensively.

"We need to get this girl to a hospital or back to forks can we talk later?" The blonde (presumably the Doctor or the coven) asked.

"Yes, we have a very quick method to get back to my house in Ealing, you can work there I am sure of it." Mum said smugly.

"Clyde can you call Mr Smith?" Mum asked. Clyde nodded and put his mobile to his ear.

"I really don't think now is the time to call the husband Miss Smith. No wait that doesn't work!" the blonde Doctor said.

"Miss and a husband?" A muscled dark haired vampire said.

"Mr Smith is not who he seems." The golden haired boy answered.

I then realised there was too many of them – there was only meant to be 7 vampires, there were 10, one of which looked like she was at least part human which I presumed impossible and another was very tanned and looked the complete opposite of the vampires, I presumed he wasn't a vampire, with the theories I had going round my head.

But they could explain later.

**Sarah Jane's POV**

I understood what vampires are, basically, who they are basically, what they can do, basically, but I could see Luke's brain whizzing away, hundreds of different theories all zooming round inside his head, it was hard for him, nothing made sense unless it had a scientific equation behind it, and often it just confuses me.

But we needed to get back to the house. The muscled dark haired vampire picked the girl up like she was weightless and brought her over to where we were standing.

"I think we're going to have to make a couple of trips as there are so many of us." I suggested.

"Would it be more productive if myself and Emmett may be the first to travel with you?" The blonde haired vampire asked, the Doctor.

"Ah, yes, names, can I just ask for names?" I interrupted quickly.

"Of course. Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, this is Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Renesmee and Jacob, he's a werewolf." Carlisle said.

"Werewolf? Oh my god you mean like full moon, aaa-woooo, blah, blah, blah," Clyde asked. Jacob then morphed into a werewolf before my eyes.

"Jacob!" Bella protested. The werewolf looked like it rolled its eyes and went behind a tree to morph back, I didn't want to know why.

I wasn't scared of Slitheen, or a gun between my eyes but werewolves? It sent a chill up my spine – not that I'd _ever _encountered a werewolf before, honestly I haven't!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jane's POV

The muscled werewolf boy, Jacob, came back from behind the tree with just his ¾ length shorts on.

"Erm, well I'm Sarah Jane, this is my son Luke, and these are my friends Clyde and Rani." I explained. Rani looked a bit apprehensive, Clyde looked majorly excited to be meeting nice vampires.

"Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, shall we continue with the matter at hand?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yes, sorry. I'll take myself, you, Emmett and Luke back and come back for the others." I said, Luke called Mr Smith. We disappeared from the forest and me and Luke fell on the floor in the attic, Carlisle and Emmett remained standing and the girl looked totally blood drained and almost dead but I don't think she was, or Carlisle wouldn't have made a fuss about getting her to a hospital.

"Shall I put her on the couch?" Emmett asked.

"Erm, yeah, sure." I replied, I was a bit thrown.

"Mr Smith, I need you." I commanded, the familiar whooshing and fanfare commenced as Mr Smith emerged from the wall.

Emmett's face was a picture, Carlisle did not seem surprised but engrossed in helping the girl who seemed to be on the brink of death.

She had scratches all over her body which I guessed a vampire was highly unlikely to cause and she had several half-moon shaped bites on her arms.

"Sarah Jane, how may I assist you?" Mr Smith dragged me back to the situation at hand.

"Can you make it so I can bring 11 people here all at the same time?" I asked.

"Of course, give me one moment." Mr Smith replied. I turned to Carlisle and his patient.

"So what happened to her?" I asked.

"She was bitten several times by the other vampires and the scratches, my god," Carlisle trailed off. No one said anything.

"I had to suck out the venom. It's the first human blood I have tasted in centuries, and the first human blood in a century to draw my attention." Carlisle explained.

"As I explained previously." Mr Smith interrupted.

"Aah, I see I am known." Carlisle smiled.

"Only in the supercomputer." Luke explained.

"Yes, well, I better go back for the others." I gave the excuse.

"Luke will you be alright?" I asked. I was a bit cautious about leaving him with two vampires, one of which had just accidentally sucked out someone's blood.

"Yeah, I'm sure Carlisle would perhaps like the explain some more about his family." Luke told me optimistically. I smiled and turned back to Mr Smith.

"If you use the same method as before upon return Sarah Jane." Mr Smith told me.

"Of course, thank you Mr Smith." Were the last words I said before landing with a thump on my behind in Bourne woods.

"Sarah Jane!" Rani exclaimed, both her and Clyde running over to help me up.

"C'mon, lets go home." I wanted to get back to Luke and the vampires.

We landed with a thump of the floor in the attic. Well, Rani, Clyde and I did. The attic suddenly seemed crowded with 9 vampires, one of which was half human, a werewolf , an unconscious girl and the 4 of us.

"Luke would you like to show our guests to the living room?" I asked – trying to clear the attic into the even smaller living room. Clyde and Rani went with him. Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jacob and myself remained in the room. Carlisle examining, Edward in deep thought, Bella looking up at him trying to decipher his thoughts, Jacob looking a bit guilty, I can honestly say I had no idea what.

"Carlisle, her thoughts are getting harder to read." Edward said.

"I'm guessing you read minds then?" I asked.

"You really are clever Miss Smith." Edward said, sounding surprised. I wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"I don't think she has long left." Carlisle sounded deeply upset about this. I could see why, I didn't particularly want her to die either.

"They were trackers Carlisle they can track us here, they won't stop hunting." Bella chipped in.

"I could throw them off track." Jacob suggested, feeling great to be able to offer some help.

"No Jacob, there's no point you risking your life as well. We have a full fledged battle on our hands." Carlisle said, speaking like he'd experienced trackers before.

"Will they kill my son and his friends Dr Cullen?" I asked.

"I will try my best to avoid that circumstance." Carlisle obviously felt terrible for putting everyone in danger.

We then heard groaning from the sofa.

The girls eyelids fluttered open. She seemed very disorientated.

The words that she said were not the ones I thought she would.

"I'm guessing it was you who saved my life?" She asked. She was obviously aware of the pain she had been in.

"I guess, I don't know if I can sustain it though." Carlisle didn't sound any happier. The girl swung her legs round the side of the sofa and sat with her head in her hands.

Carlisle wanted to get her on a plane to America, I could tell.

"Carlisle we could," Evidently Edward was using his powers.

"No, we can't just leave these vampires unattended to." He said.

"You could go back and we could sort them out." Edward explored possibilities.

"No. I wouldn't want to leave you on your own with blood thirsty vampires." Carlisle explained.

"Well, technically we don't have blood so, we're ok, to be honest." Jasper joked.

"Jasper, they could tear us all to pieces." Carlisle answered seriously. The girl looked up suddenly.

"So, who and what're you lot?"

"Why'd you say 'and what?'" I asked.

"Because he said he doesn't have blood." The girl answered, pointing at Jasper. I saw her point.

"Carlisle she's not human either." Edward stated; his golden eyes scrutinising her.

"Hmm?" The girl confronted. "Am I now?" She was too confident.

"You don't exactly seem thrown by everything that's going on. Nor the surroundings you are in." I agreed with Edward.

"Ok. Let's get this done and over with. I'm a Time Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person

"You're a what?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Ok, _part_ time lord. Part wizard."

"Wizard?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, witch, but let's ignore the details! My Mum fought for equality on our planet, she didn't believe Witches and Wizards deserved different names, we're all sorcerers!" The girl was very confident.

"Who are you? Who's your father?" Sarah Jane asked.

"My name is Brooklyn. You know who my father is Sarah Jane."

"How do you know my name?"

"He never forgot you Sarah Jane. Ever."

"Who's your father Brooklyn?" Bella asked.

"His name is the Doctor. He is known, feared and loved all over the universe. He dumped me in that wood moments before the vampires attacked. I couldn't fight back without revealing who I am." Brooklyn revealed.

"Excuse me, just to interrupt, other planets? Time lord? Wizard?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a long story." Brooklyn shrugged.

"What are we going to do about these vampires?" Sarah Jane asked.

"If we can get back to that little town, I can take them." Brooklyn suggested confidently.

"I doubt it." Jacob scoffed. Sarah Jane had forgotten Bella, Edward, Jasper and Jacob were also in the room along with herself, Carlisle and Brooklyn.

"Wanna bet?" Brooklyn asked, looking Jacob straight in the eye, though he didn't break his hard stare. He faltered.

"Not really."

"Oh the wonders of being a wizard."

"Huh? What?" Jacob exclaimed.

"I thought it was Jasper that could control the way we feel and manipulate us?" Bella asked.

"Right, thank you Bella." Jasper sighed. She shrugged; Jasper knew it was true; he wasn't going to bother denying it.

"Magic is just wonderful isn't it? Though I'm intrigued to learn about Jasper's mood swinging..." Brooklyn wondered out loud.

"Some of us have powers. Edward can read thoughts, Bella can protect people's minds, Alice can predict the future, Nessie can project thoughts and Jasper can control people's emotions." Carlisle explained.

"Wow. Some earthlings can have cool powers too. Though strictly speaking, you're not earthlings as such." Brooklyn pondered; it reminded Sarah Jane of the Doctor's 'thinking out loud'.

"Not earthlings as such?" Jasper inquired.

"The first vampires, one thousand years ago, came from a small planet named 'Planeta Dente' which literally translates from Latin as 'Fang planet'. You're species was called 'Sanguine Bibens', but as language developed, you accepted Vampire." Brooklyn explained.

"So much like your Dad," Sarah Jane smiled.

"Yeah he said that was a bad thing." Brooklyn sighed. "Anyways, let's go fight us some Vampires, shall we?" Brooklyn seemed, almost, _excited..._

"What's going on?" Luke asked, coming back into the attic with his hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets.

"We're going to fight some vampires." Brooklyn explained excitedly, wondering over to Luke and mirroring his position almost exactly.

"Wait, wait, wait," Luke protested, confused. "You were all but _dead_ last time I was up here. How're you,"

"She's part time lord Luke, she can recover quickly." Sarah Jane explained, putting her arm over Luke's shoulders.

"Wow," Luke smiled.

"Now, Mr Smith, if you could take the Cullen's, their friends and Brooklyn back to Bourne woods, please." Sarah Jane commanded.

"Of course, I will bring them back here when they're mission is complete." Mr Smith replied and with a flash of bright light, the attic seemed suddenly empty.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde all had a cup of tea in the attic.

"Well, that was weird." Rani stated. "Though some of those Cullen boys were hot." She raised one eyebrow up and down seductively.

"Well, obviously not as hot as me." Clyde smiled smugly.

"Did you not see that Jacob boy topless? Mmmm, yummy," Rani swooned. Licking her lips.

"Sarah Jane," Mr Smith got the attention he wanted. "Incoming call."

An image of a phone and the number appeared on screen.

"Hello?"

"Brooklyn! How'd it go?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Great. They're all dead. The Cullen's and Jake sectioned them and I burnt them; easiest way to kill a Vampire." Brooklyn sounded proud; it'd only been half an hour!

"Can I come back to yours? You seem to be a good way to contact my Dad, and I need to find him." Brooklyn explained.

"Of course. Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Warning, teleportation beam engaging." Mr Smith warned and Brooklyn appeared in the attic with a thump on her bum.

"Brooklyn!" Luke exclaimed, having noticed the blood on Brooklyn's white top.

"Mr Smith, send the Cullen's back to Forks, Washington," Brooklyn demanded, kind of falling over towards the alien super computer.

"Cullen's: From: Bourne Woods, To: Forks, Washington." Mr Smith announced and Brooklyn collapsed. Luke caught her.

"Well, ow." Brooklyn stated.

"I thought you said it was fine?"

"It was, right until that last second, when Jake suddenly changed into a wolf and kinda, caught me in the transformation." Brooklyn explained.

"You need to see a Doctor."

"I'd rather see _the_ Doctor. I need my Dad." Brooklyn winced with every word she said. Luke helped her sit on the steps in the attic.

"Mr Smith, scan for the Tardis; if he left Brooklyn on earth he won't have gone far." Sarah Jane explained her logic.

Luke had put his arm around Brooklyn's waist, and she fitted her head between his shoulder and neck. Her head was warm and slightly wet, Luke pulled away and gently touched her hair; she was bleeding.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"I was too close, there were claws and teeth everywhere. Then a tree." Brooklyn answered.

"The Doctor will be here soon." Luke comforted her, rubbing comforting circles on her upper arm.

Then the wind started. Brooklyn winced and curled into Luke's side; they git like jigsaw pieces.

The Tardis materialised and the Doctor looked out; _have I got the right attic?_ He thought. When he recognised the alien super computer facing him he was pretty sure he got the right attic.

"Where's Brooklyn?" He asked, his voice etched with worry and panic. His head flitted from one side of the room to the other, finally settling on Brooklyn next to Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brooklyn, what the hell were you thinking? You can't just jump out of the Tardis, into the Time Vortex like that!" The Doctor screamed.

"Jumped? You said he dumped you in the woods?" Sarah Jane shouted; she hated when people she thought she could trust turned out to be liars.

Luke suddenly felt a whole lot more weight on him, and when he pulled away a little bit from Brooklyn he knew why.

"She's feinted." He announced.

"No." The Doctor out right protested.

"Doctor can you save her?" Rani asked. She knew there was no one else on the planet that could save Brooklyn right now.

Luke placed her on the sofa and brushed the hair from her face.

Her eyes opened. The Doctor was hovering over her and was the first person she saw. They met eyes for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"I'm not going to lie." The Doctor answered; this meant yes. He met eyes with Sarah Jane and she understood what was going to happen next.

"Luke, Rani, Clyde, go downstairs." She ushered them away.

"What's going on?" Rani questioned immediately.

"I'll tell you when it's over." Sarah Jane said quickly, pushing Clyde and Rani out the room. "Luke, go!" She added when the other two were safely on their way down the stairs.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He demanded. Brooklyn was admiring her hand as it began to glow and she aimed to stand, though stumbling; obviously struggling.

Then a bright light emitted from Brooklyn. She had stood and her arms were now flung wide and her head thrown back.

Luke and Sarah Jane shaded their eyes, holding each other close. The Doctor stood the other side of Brooklyn, tears in his eyes. Luke noticed he looked devastated, like he had lost or was losing something very important to him.

His eyes then wondered back to Brooklyn, slowly realising what was happening to her.

"She's," Luke started. Sarah Jane nodded; he didn't have to say it for her to know what he meant.

The light soon faded and Brooklyn collapsed on the floor. The Doctor, Luke and Sarah Jane ran over. She opened her eyes suddenly and jumped to her feet.

But she wasn't Brooklyn anymore.

"Whoa, that hurt." She blinked and smiled. She slapped her cheeks, pulling the skin away between her thumb and index finger before pulling at her hair, admiring it's now more carrot like colour.

"You're ginger!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing a lock of her hair in his own hands.

"Apparently so." Brooklyn answered. The way she talked was the only thing that was remotely similar about her. The only way Luke could tell it was still her.

"That's not fair!" The Doctor whined, crossing his arms over his chest, lowering his eyes brows and jutting his bottom jaw forward to show his distaste.

"You've regenerated." Luke stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She sighed, though the statement was sarcastic.

"So what happens now?" Luke asked.

"We should probably get out of your way." The Doctor butted in, brighter after his short sulk about Brooklyn's hair colour, putting his arm round her shoulders and they both smiled.

"You sure? You could stay for a little while if you want." Sarah Jane offered.

"No, there's a supernova about to take place in the butterfly galaxy that we could ride to anywhere." Doctor stated, addressing Brooklyn more than anyone else.

"It's a time machine; we could ride a wave into the time vortex whenever we like." Brooklyn corrected him.

"I hate being with someone as clever as me." The Doctor sulked again, placing the key to the TARDIS in its slot and climbing inside.

"Thank you, for saving me and everything today." Brooklyn smiled at both Sarah Jane and Luke, hugging each in turn.

"Why'd you jump out the Time Vortex?" Luke whispered in her ear, holding her close while he still could.

She sighed. "It's a long story. I'll explain someday. I'll be back." She smiled at him. "Remember," She stated, stepping onto the TARDIS, leaning on the door frame. "It's a time machine." She smirked, patting the blue wood and disappearing inside, letting the door close behind her without another word.

Brooklyn was gone.

And Luke wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again.

**Okay, that's done. I know it's a bit of a shitty ending but it's all I could manage; it's an improvement trust me.**

**I also know it's very rushed but I'm sorry; I couldn't think of anything else to write. And the last few lines to lead you into a possible sequel but there won't be one. I'm just trying to finish all my unfinished fics so I can publish some of my One Direction ones.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting, alerting – I love you all (L)**


End file.
